Bunny Returns
by RC2012
Summary: Bunny comes back to Nowhere, to tell Courage that she loves him. Courage X Bunny.
1. Spark

**Bunny Returns-A Courage The Cowardly Dog Fanfic**

Chapter 1-Spark

The train rattled on across the tracks.

Bunny sat with her head on her paw, deep in thought. Thinking about the little dog who had saved her. She had never thought that there was a dog who was nice, and willing to come save her.

Bunny smiled. She realized how wrong she and Kitty were to think that all dogs were evil , selfish, and heartless creatures who thought of nothing but themselves. And she thought that that little dog was very sweet and cute.

Then she thought about what she had felt when she had kissed him on the cheek. It was a gesture of gratitude, after all, a thank you to the little dog who had saved her life. But Bunny felt something when she had kissed the little dog. She believed that it must've been a spark.

"Bunny?"

"Huh?" Bunny looked up.

"Is anything the matter?"

Bunny was silent for a moment.

Then she told her friend Kitty what she felt when she kissed the little purple pink dog on the cheek.

* * *

Four months have passed since Courage had saved Bunny from Mad Dog.

He was sitting on the front porch of the Bagge farmhouse when the mailman came up.

"Letter for a, Courage?"

"That's me." Courage said.

"In that case, this is for you."

He handed Courage the letter and left.

Courage looked at the letter.

It had his address and the sender address.

The name of the sender address said: Bunny.

_Bunny? The Bunny I saved from Mad Dog months ago?_

Courage went inside and upstairs into the attic.

He opened the letter (which was pink and smelled like a lovely, flowery perfume) and read its contents:

_Dear Courage,_

_How are you? I'm fine._

_You're probably wondering how I know your name? Kitty told me. She heard your owners call you by that name. I'm so sorry that she hit you. She's sorry too. Kitty's now working on managing her anger. She's been making great progress lately._

_Oh, I'm getting sidetracked. Please forgive me. And please meet me at Richie's café on the third at three._

_Love,_

_Bunny_

Courage blinked.

She wanted to meet him? Why?

Courage thought.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

* * *

Courage arrived at Richie's café on the third of this month at the appointed time.

He looked around the room, looking for Bunny.

"Hey, Courage. Over here!" Bunny called out from a booth, waving her paw to attract his attention.

When she did, Courage came over and sat opposite her.

"Hi, Bunny."

"Hello, Courage." Bunny said with a smile.

She thought that he still looked as cute as when she last saw him.

"So, how've you been?"

"Oh, good. Eustace and Muriel, my family, are fine as well."

"Good." Bunny said smiling as her head rested on her paws.

Then her smile disappeared and she lifted her head up.

"Courage, do you remember the last time we saw each other? When I thanked you for saving me with a kiss?"

Courage smiled and nodded. He thought that it was a nice gesture.

"Well, when I kissed you on the cheek, I felt something."

Courage's smile faded too and he looked serious.

He was quiet while Bunny spoke.

"I've been thinking about it and talking it over with Kitty for months."

Bunny paused for a moment, but then continued.

"And I became certain of it, I felt a spark when I kissed you."

Courage remained quiet.

"What I'm trying to say is…I think I have a crush on you, Courage. And I like to spend an evening with you. Just to see if this could go somewhere. So, do you want to as well?"

Courage spoke.

"I…I don't know. This has never happened to me before. A-are you sure about this? Dating someone again after…?"

"I'm positive. I've moved on from that." Bunny said a determined nod.

"But what about Mad Dog?"

"Kitty and I moved back to Nowhere after the news. Don't you remember? Mad Dog and his gang got arrested and are serving time in jail."

"Oh."

Courage looked down for a moment and then back up.

"I…I have to think about this before going through with it."

"Okay, take as much time as you need."

Courage got out of the booth and entered the men's room.

He put the seat of a toilet down.

He sat down and thought.

Was he ready for the dating game?

Courage thought about when Bunny had kissed him.

He had to admit that he felt a little warm when she did that.

And his heart felt like it skipped a beat.

Maybe he felt a spark with her at that moment too.

And if this would become a relationship, he believed that he'd be a better boyfriend to Bunny than Mad Dog.

Courage looked up and nodded.

He got off the toilet seat, out of the stall, washed his paws in the sink, and then left the men's room.

He came back to where Bunny was sitting.

He sat down in the booth.

"Okay, I want to go through with it too."

"Courage, I was wondering if you'd ask me the question?"

"You sure."

"Positive."

Courage took a deep breath.

"Bunny, would you like to go out with me this Friday night?"

Bunny smiled.

"I would absolutely love to."

Courage smiled back.

Bunny leaned forward and kissed Courage on the cheek.

Courage placed his paw to the kissed cheek and blushed.

They discussed the time and location. Bunny also reminded Courage of her and Kitty's address.

"Bye, Courage. Can't wait for our date!"

"Me too. Bye."

Bunny got up and left after paying for her tea.

Courage watched her go.

All of a sudden, he thought that she looked very beautiful.

He smiled as he watched her go.

Then a thought popped into his head.

"Friday night…? That's in two days! I gotta get ready!"

Courage hopped out of his seat and ran out of the café to home.


	2. The Date

**Bunny Returns-A Courage The Cowardly Dog Fanfic**

Chapter 2-The Date

It was Friday, the day of Courage and Bunny's appointed date.

Courage took a bath and stood on a ladder against the bathroom vanity.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he combed the fur on the top of his head.

He put on a red bowtie that he had bought yesterday.

Courage heard footsteps and turned to see Muriel standing in the doorway.

She smiled at the little dog.

"My, don't you look very handsome tonight, Courage."

Courage smiled.

He hopped off of the ladder and step it aside.

He followed Muriel downstairs into the living room.

Eustace was there as well.

"The stupid dog, going on a date…" The old man grumbled, still not believing this.

Muriel snapped a picture of Courage.

"How precious." She said, as if she had taken a picture of Courage before he was to go to prom.

Except it was only a date.

"Okay, Courage. Have a nice time, and be sure to act like a gentleman for this Bunny."

Courage nodded.

He picked up the bouquet of flowers he picked out for Bunny, red roses.

Her favorite.

Muriel turned to Eustace.

"Alright, Eustace. Let Courage have the keys."

"No way." The farmer said.

But a whack on the head from Muriel's rolling pin made him change his mind.

Eustace gave Courage the keys.

"Don't scratch it." He growled.

Courage walked out of the farmhouse and got into Eustace's green pickup truck.

He placed the keys into the ignition and turned them.

The engine came to life and the headlights came on.

Courage drove forward and away from the farmhouse.

Feeling both nervous and excited at the same time.

* * *

Courage arrived at the apartment building where Kitty and Bunny lived.

It was three story red-bricked building.

Courage parked the pickup in front of the building and got out.

He came up the steps and opened the door.

He walked inside and up the stairs until he got to the third floor.

He walked down the hallway until he saw a door with the number 68 on it.

According to Bunny, that was her and Kitty's apartment.

He knocked on the door and waited.

It opened and Kitty appeared.

"Is Bunny home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs getting ready. Come in and have a seat."

Courage nodded and followed her in.

* * *

Both Courage and Kitty sat in the living room, on opposite ends.

They both sat on old leather chairs.

"So how are you and Bunny getting along?" Courage asked.

"Oh fine. She's got a retail job at clothing store a few blocks from here. And I work at that burger place down the street. Not as a waitress, but as one of the shift managers. We both make enough to get by. We hang out a lot when we're not both working. We go to yoga classes a couple times a week."

Kitty smiled.

"I'm glad to have her back. It's so much fun to be with her."

Courage smiled, glad to hear that the two ladies were doing well.

"It must be nice to have your friend back."

"Yeah, but she's not just my friend, she's also my step sister."

"Step sister?"

"Yeah. My father, a cat, married her mother, a bunny. We've been close ever since."

Kitty frowned and looked down at her lap.

"What is it?" Courage asked, looking a little concerned.

"I'm sorry that I hit you so many times, Courage."

Courage gave a friendly smile.

"It's okay."

"I'm not as angry as I used to be." Kitty said, as if trying to make whatever doubt Courage may have had (which he didn't) about that go away. "I take anger management classes twice a week. I've been showing a lot of improvement lately."

"Kitty."

Kitty stopped.

Courage smiled at her. "I told you, I forgive you."

Kitty was silent.

"But seriously, thank you for saving Bunny. It….means a lot to me."

Kitty smiled.

Courage smiled back.

"You're welcome."

A moment later a voice called up from the stairs.

"Is he here? Courage, I mean?"

Kitty smiled as she called up.

"Yup, he's here waiting for you."

"Sorry for the wait, I'm coming down." Bunny called.

She walked down the stairs and entered the living room.

Courage's mouth was open a little as he stared at Bunny.

She was wearing her beaded necklace and hand bracelet as she usually did. But she was also wearing blue eye shade and an eye liner that made her eye lashed sparkle a little.

Bunny gave Courage a friendly smile.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Just wanted to look like my very best."

She paused.

"Are you okay?"

Courage finally spoke up.

For the first time since Bunny came down.

"You look very beautiful."

Bunny smiled as she turned her head away, put her paws behind her back, and blushed.

"Oh, Courage. You're too sweet."

Kitty got up and laughed a little.

"Alright, lovebirds. You two better get going."

Courage gave Bunny the bouquet.

Bunny smiled as she sniffed the flowers.

"They're lovely, thank you."

Courage took Bunny's paw and led her out of the apartment.

Now Courage was blushing as well.

Bunny's paw felt soft.

A pleasant kind of soft.

Kitty stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Bring her home before eleven, okay."

"Kitty, don't treat me like I'm a little kid." Bunny said with a smile.

Kitty came forward and hugged her.

"I know. Just messing with my baby sis, that's all."

Kitty broke away.

"Now go out and have a nice time."

Courage and Bunny walked downstairs and out of the building, paw in paw.

Courage held the passenger door of the pickup pen for Bunny.

She giggled at the gesture and got inside.

Courage gently closed the door and got in on the other side.

Her started the truck again and drove off.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant they agreed to eat at, Ray's.

They met the hostess on duty and were led to their table.

After they were seated at a booth, Courage and Bunny both ordered spaghetti with meatballs.

They were seate booth in the far corner of the restaurant, but that didn't bother them.

They liked this little privacy they had, especially with the long foam walls of the booth around them.

Courage and Bunny talked and told jokes that made each other laugh.

And the way Bunny laughed, Courage thought that she had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard.

As they held their glasses of ice water, Courage told her about many of the adventure's he's had.

Bunny's eyes went wide.

"Really, you encountered a were-mole?"

"Hmm-hmm" Courage said nodding.

"And a sophisticated, yet crazy red cat?"

"Hmm-hmm."

"And an evil duck named Le Quack?"

"Hmm-hmm."

"Wow, Courage." Bunny said with a pleasant smile as she rested her head on her paws, her elbows on the table. "You've had a lot of crazy, yet amazing adventures. Well, some of them being amazing."

Courage smiled.

Then their food arrived.

As they were eating, Courage picked up a meatball with his fork, flung it up a little into the air, and caught it in his mouth.

After he ate it, he saw that Bunny was looking at him.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, that looked cute. I want to try it."

Bunny picked up a meatball with her fork and flung it up into the air as well.

She caught it in her mouth and ate it.

Courage lightly clapped.

"Good catch." He said.

Bunny did it a few more times, but on the fourth attempt, the meatball bounced off of her mouth and hit Courage on the nose.

The meatball then fell to the floor.

Courage and Bunny looked at each other.

Then they both laughed at each other.

Bunny had spaghetti sauce on her mouth and Courage had a bit on his nose.

Bunny laughed a little as she wiped the spaghetti sauce off her mouth with a napkin. She also wiped the spaghetti sauce off of Courage's nose.

They continued eating as Courage looked down at Bunny's left paw, just lying there on the seat of the long circular booth.

He slowly reached his paw towards Bunny's and took it in his.

Bunny felt this and looked at Courage.

Courage blushed.

But then Bunny smiled at him.

Courage's look of worry disappeared and he smiled too.

He rubbed Bunny's paw using his thumb and index anthropomorphic finger.

They both smiled.

After they had finished their spaghetti and were waiting for dessert, Courage spoke up.

"Bunny?"

Bunny looked at him.

"Yes, Courage?"

Courage paused.

"Can I kiss you on the cheek?"

Bunny looked at him and smiled.

"Of course. You can kiss if you want."

Courage smiled and placed his right paw on his right cheek, showing Bunny where he wanted to kiss her.

Bunny smiled and nodded.

Courage got out of the booth and sat down on Bunny's right.

He leaned forward and closed his eyes.

Bunny closed her eyes as well.

Courage leaned forward and kissed Bunny's cheek softly.

The kiss lasted for about a minute.

Both Courage and Bunny broke away and opened their eyes.

They looked at each other, both smiling and blushing a little.

"That was a very sweet kiss, thank you." Bunny said with a friendly smile.

Courage smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Then dessert arrived.

* * *

Courage paid the bill and he and Bunny left the restaurant.

After parking the pickup next to a parking meter and inserting change, they both went for a little walk to work off the meal.

Both Courage and Bunny held paws and were shyly smiling at each other.

They walked for nearly an hour before deciding to go back to the truck.

They got inside and Courage started the pickup before driving Bunny home.

It was around nine as Courage parked the pickup.

He and Bunny got out and stood in front of the apartment building.

"Want me to walk you inside?" Courage asked, holding out his arm.

"No thanks, I can walk in by myself. Besides, you've been enough of a good gentleman tonight."

Bunny gave Courage a loving smile.

"Thanks, Courage. This has been one of the most wonderful and romantic nights of my life."

"You're very welcome. I had a great time too." Courage said smiling.

And he did indeed.

Courage enjoyed his evening with Bunny quite a lot.

He hoped to do it again with her real soon.

"Bunny. Is it okay if I kiss you? Not on the cheek, but on the lips?

Bunny smiled down at him.

"Of course, Courage. You don't have to ask. You can kiss me whenever you want."

Bunny crouched down.

Courage took a deep breath before he leaned in and kissed Bunny.

Both of them could feel fireworks going off inside them.

They both really liked kissing each other.

Courage slowly broke away and looked at Bunny.

"Bunny, are we…?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are." Bunny said with a smile.

Courage smiled back.

"Same time next Friday?"

"Oh yeah. That would be lovely."

Both Courage and Bunny kissed each other one more time.

Bunny walked up the stone steps and stood at the top.

"Good-bye you rugged and handsome little dog." She said with a wave and a loving smile.

"Good-bye to you too, the most beautiful creature to ever walk into my life." Courage said, waving and smiling lovingly back.

Bunny giggled. "Oh, you."

Then she walked inside the building and disappeared.

Courage stared at the door she just entered as he smiled.

A minute later, he got back into the pickup and drove himself home.

* * *

Courage entered the living room of the farmhouse.

"Courage, how did the date go? Well?" Muriel asked from her rocking chair.

Courage smiled and nodded.

"Well, that's lovely to hear."

Eustace, sitting in his chair, looked up from his paper.

"Where's the keys to my truck?"

Courage came over and returned the keys.

"Stupid dog." Eustace said.

But Courage walked upstairs with a smile on his face.

Even Eustace's meanness towards him couldn't foul up Courage's good mood.

* * *

Courage brushed his teeth and got into his bed in the attic.

He got under the covers and rested his head on the pillow.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

It was so hard to believe.

And he never thought that it could ever happen to him, but it did.

Courage now had a girlfriend.

THE END

**To all the fans like me who like the idea of Courage and Bunny being together, I hope you've enjoyed this.**

**~RC**


End file.
